Chapter Two: "Birds of a Feather"
Anne-Laure Berge - October 16, 2013 05:37 AM (GMT) ON Briefing Room, SGC "Near as we can tell, they use weapons that are a hybrid of energy and projectile weapons, sort of like Intars, but I guess they can still select between stun and kill bolts on the same load. The ambassador I spoke to wasn't all that versed in weapons." Anne-Laure replied. "The MALP's telemetry did show a nitrogen/oxygen environment with normal G gravity. They did let us go outside with it once we introduced ourselves." "But the ROE is the same, play nice, and if it goes south, the QRF will be waiting for you. As far as any other contact, they didn't say, but it's the first time they've heard of the Tau'ri, so it's a good chance they've not met anyone else, since they'd be pretty pleased to meet us if it were the Jaffa or Tok'ra, and a bit wary if they had contact with our enemies, say the Ori, before us." Anne-Laure shrugged, "It's a simple enough job, and I figured it'd be a good start for your first off-world operation since the war started." "Sounds good to me, then. Keep it light, make nice with the locals, be home in time for dinner. I like it." Stephanie said with a nod. "Good. I'm hoping the others are just on their way, otherwise, I'll just organize you into an ad-hoc team with Captain Koralova here." Anne-Laure said, glancing at Larissa. "It'd be nice to get off world again." Larissa commented. The door cracked open, and an Air Force Senior Airman stuck his head in. "Commandant, sorry to interrupt, but there's a Colonel Tenjin waiting for you at your office. Did you..." The airman trailed off as Anne-Laure looked at him for a moment, thinking, before looking at Larissa. "Captain, would you go see what the good Colonel needs? Let him know that I'll be done shortly with the briefing and seeing the team off." Anne-Laure said. "Yes ma'am." Larissa replied, pushing off the wall and exited the room, following the Senior Airman. "Alright, anything else?" Anne-Laure asked. Tag SG Teams Larissa followed the Senior Airman to the offices where the American Colonel was waiting, stifling a bit of a grin as she approached him, waiving off the enlisted man. "Colonel. Captain Koralova, though I'm sure you knew that already. I didn't realize that they were completely reshuffling Atlantis." Larissa said, "Commandant Berge is currently in a briefing with the SG teams, she asked me to meet you and let you know she'd be right with you once she had seen them off." OFF Tag Tenjin Samantha Lowrey - October 17, 2013 01:48 AM (GMT) ----Maj Thomas Smith---- ----1250---- ----SGC Training Cadre---- Tom continued to to thumb through stuff when his phone went off again. Checking it, he dropped his feet on the floor and hot footed it to the briefing room. He didn't think he was going to be heading out so soon. Grabbing the door of a passing truck, he stood on the step. "You going anywhere near the main building?" He asked. The driver just nodded. When he got near, the driver tapped on the door. Jumping off, Tom went into a run. ----1305---- ----Briefing room---- Tom ran as fast as he could down the corridor. As he reached the door, he slid to a stop and casually walked in. Seeing the Commandant speaking to someone, he casually slipped in and took a seat next to Jason. "Have I missed anything good Sergeant?" Tom whispered with a smile. OFF: TAG: Jason, open Audie Mjolnir - October 17, 2013 03:03 AM (GMT) ON Briefing Sitting near the back of the room, Audie listened, trying not to be too cynical about the assertion that there wouldn't be any trouble -- after all, how many times had they said that only to be proven wrong? And besides, she was having a hard time trying to stay positive with Asid gone. She was getting worn out from worry, from anger at him for not at least contacting her, even though she knew he might not be able to, and at the occasional looks of pity and sympathy, although she knew the teams were supporting her and behind her, but it was still rough. Still, she was trying to stay positive, clinging to the trust that she would know if he was...in trouble and trusting that he had enough friends who were looking out for him, and knowing that they were likely lurking in the background looking out for her as well. And the chance to do something was a godsend, to keep her mind off...things. OFF Jason Freese - October 17, 2013 07:45 AM (GMT) -ON- Jason rolled his eyes as he glanced over to Jim. Oh give me a break, I'm just voice what I'm sure everyone's thinking. Besides when have I ever jinxed us." He stood there in silence for a little while before adding. "Don't anwer that." As Berge filled them in on a few more details he nodded figuring on how he would approach the situation he nodded, his eyes slowly watching the Captain as she left, he gave a shrug figuring they probably were in a bit of an ad-hoc state with so many leaves of absences and what not due to the war or just life in general. His attention drifted over to Audie. Wondering why the wife of the big bad wolf wasn't taking a break. No one would blame her for that, yet at the same time he figured it would keep her from going stir crazy. Still wasn't his place to say anything so he wouldn't but a sudden shift in presence drew his attention toward Major Smith. He hadn't really seen much of the guy in a while so this was a surprise. "Oh y'know, only the important stuff...but shouldn't you be flying a desk or something?" He laughed as he rubbed his own shoulder and gave it a slow rotation. As the Commandant asked for further questions or concerns Jason found he had none. "Nope, I'm good to go. Guess there won't be much need for a fifty...shame. I do like my big boom sticks of doom but I'll get over it somehow." -OFF- Tags: Miller Smith Berge Samantha Lowrey - October 18, 2013 02:57 AM (GMT) ----Maj Thomas Smith---- ----Briefing Room---- ----SGC---- "Oh y'know, only the important stuff...but shouldn't you be flying a desk or something?" Tom grinned for a moment. "Well yeah.... But unfortunately I've been temporarily grounded. Thought I'd come bug you lot for a bit." He let out a little laugh. "But seriously.... This a fun mission or boring mission?" Tom asked with a comically raised eyebrow. He wasn't entirely sure this was a brilliant idea, him being in charge of an off-world team. The last time he did, it wasn't exactly a good one. Many tried to tell him there was nothing he could have done and it wasn't his fault, but he felt he had failed. He moved over to the Cadre. During the war he certainly saw action, but most of his time was trying to rush recruits through training in order to get them on the front line. Since the war had ended though, things had quietened down slightly. There was quiet a few people who had been given 'light duty' orders so most of them chose to help at the cadre. Tom had basically he'd been demoted to pen pusher. The chance to go off world again excited him, even if it was a boring one. ----Dr Samantha Lowrey---- ----1300---- ----Lowrey Quarter---- Having finished feeding her son, he set him down again. After fidgiting for a minute, he drifted off. Looking at her watch, she noticed the time. "I'm going to have to get going in a minute." Anthony just smiled and nodded as he was buried up to his elbows in excrement. Heading into the living area, she quickly downed her tea. Grabbing a coat, she began to check she had everything. Keys, ID card, phone. Once she was sure she had everything, she opened the door, quickly called bye to Ant and left. Sam had no desire to return to off-world duty just yet. She would focus on the Infirmary and make sure the SG teams were fit to go off world. As she walked towards the infirmary, she had a big smile on her face. She was glad to be back at work. She was going to miss being away from the kids, but she needed to work. And she had a lot at that. During the war, there wasn't much she could have done, she wasn't exactly in a position to do anything. The problem was, that a few face had gone, while others were new. During her absence, Dr Turner had been running things for her. When Sam took over as Chief Medical Officer, she never officially made any one person Assistant Chief. There was three she liked the look of but couldn't decide. So she put all three on a rotation, so dependent on when she needed someone to run it in her absence, it depended who was Assistant Chief at the time. This occasion it was Simon. Walking into her office, she found Simon fast asleep on the sofa. Smiling, she slowly moved to her desk and woke the laptop up. It had the duty rota for the next week up. Dr Lowrey hadn't actually told any of the Medical staff when she was returning, so obviously, she wasn't down for any shifts. Looking over at Simon, she felt a little pride he wouldn't tell her, but he had done a lot to keep the Medical department running as best he could putting in more hours in than needed. Looking back at the rota, she began to remove Turner from all his shifts for the next week, in place, putting her name. OFF: Tag: Jason, Briefing Room (as Smith) Open (as Sam) Arkady Mosovich - October 19, 2013 02:46 AM (GMT) -ON- 1250 Ball field "Danke for the assist AL-Faud" Mosovich said throwing his ball bag into the back of his beet up F-150. "No problem Ark you got me home least i can do is return the favor." He replied. "Well got to go hey did you send the reply to my team lead and NCOIC for me?" Ark asked "Yeah but it was taking for ever stuck on send." Al-Faud replied. Arkady looked at his issued phone it was still on sending, swearing in German he tapped send a couple more times. =TO McMillian, Mjolnir: This is Mosovich I will not be able to make the meeting for a minimum of 30 minutes. Out on the ball field on the edge of base.= "You need to get that replaced farm boy." Al-Faud said half jokingly. "I know, I talked to the quartermaster a week ago he said i'm on the list and way down the list for none critical items." Ark replied as he got in staring the truck. Driving just over the limit, Ark managed to avoid to much traffic making it to his apartment in record time, grabbing a quick cold shower. Drying off he pulled out a fresh uniform, grabbed his credentials, and raced down to his pick up. Arkady was a few minutes later then what he estimated and was worried he hadn't gotten a reply from any of his of his superiors. He stepped up to the Commandant's Aid coming up to attention "Sir specialist Mosovich SG-1 reporting in." (Tags) McMillion Audie Tag: anyone at the briefing room William Siegfried - October 19, 2013 08:37 AM (GMT) -ON- A whole hour had passed and yet William had only gotten half way through the stack of requests. Which he was quite surprised to see, more so since he wasn't used to having so many requests for further Canadian support. Either way he was quick to dismiss any and all thought and complaints out of his mind, the moment he realized it was his coffee break. A coffee break he was not going to miss out on, or give up. Hell any excuse could have worked for him, so long as it got him out of the office and somewhere else... Even if it was only a few feet or a block away, it was still something. "Break time." William said aloud as he quickly jumped up from his chair, pulling out his pipe, along with a bag of tobacco from his desk. "I'll be back in fifteen guys!" And with that he was out of the office and down the hall. It didn't take him long to get outside, just in time to have a small breeze blow past, bringing with it the smell of the coming fall. William soon smiled with the mere thought. More so since the season brought memories of Peyton. However his mind soon wandered back to reality when he heard an announcement for SG's 1-3 to report to the atrium. He was about to go running towards the gate when he remember he was no longer part of the teams. Sadly he was still stuck here, even though he was fully healed. Without Asid to give him the go ahead to return to the SG teams he was stuck doing office work. So a sigh escaped through his lips, as he brought his cell out of his pocket. He quickly began to go through the contact list until he reached Smith's number. Smith, one of the few real drinking buddies he had at the SGC, save Jason, whom he had gotten to know during the war. Either way Will's thoughts were more focused on asking Tom if he was going with the SG teams after it'd been a whole year. Mind you... it was Smith. So after he a moment to think he quickly began to type up his text. To: Tom From: Siege "Hey Smith, what's happening today?? Btw you going with them? Been a long time since you've been with the teams man, it'll be good for ya to get in some 'traveling' XD. Anyways, best of luck if you are, and shitty if your not.... Also we all still up for that pub crawl you, me, and Jason were planning?" With that he pressed send and off his text went. Followed by a small text to Jason. To: Ghost From: Siege "Bro, just a quick question. we all doing that pub crawl still?" -OFF- Asid Mjolnir - October 19, 2013 10:28 AM (GMT) On: Jonathan glanced over Larissa, smiling slightly. "Yeah, well, some desk jockey thought I'd be better suited back here, rather than back out in Atlantis. They decided to stick me here for a bit, until we find General Mjolnir, or the finish building my next command." He said, shrugging slowly. "Lot of people got reshuffled. Thought I'd come by, though, 'fore I'm officially supposed to take it off Commandant Berge's hands, and get acquainted. Fell out of touch once they brought me back to Earth." Off: Tag Larissa Anne-Laure Berge - October 20, 2013 07:42 AM (GMT) ON Briefing Room, SGC Commandant Berge Agent McMillan Anne-Laure was about to answer Ghost when Major Smith and Specialist Mosovich filed in. "Major, you're free to join along, but I would ask that you not just barge in like you own the place." Anne-Laure said with a grin, not really serious on the latter part of her comment. "And take a seat, Specialist." "Right, I'll go over it again, and then I'm turning you loose. Off-world operations have been green-lit to resume, so you're up to bat for the first one. We've made contact with aliens, humans, who are a bit more technologically advanced than we are, but are quite open to meeting with us...since," she sighed, "Yes, I had the MALP drive through a fancy dinner party." "Je ne le ferai jamais oublier maintenant." She added, mostly to herself. "At any rate, they are open to receiving visitors to meet with them to learn about them, and perhaps see if we have enough in common to move on from there with. So, while diplomacy falls under SG-14's wheelhouse, I think you lot can manage." Anne-Laure said, "I'm not expecting there to be any trouble, but take that as you will. If it goes pear-shaped, you know the drill. QRF is on standby, bug out, blah blah blah." "So, if there's nothing else, gear up, and report to the gate room." Anne-Laure said. Stephanie stood up, but stayed close to Audie as they all filed out to the armory and equipment room. It made things worse that despite all of her contacts with the CIA and United States Intelligence Community, she had nothing to show for it in providing answers to her friend where her husband was. Still, she did everything possible to be as supportive as she could. "I think this'll be an easy mission so long as we avoid time travel, nanites or knights." Stephanie said with a grin. "Light duty, should be easier on the back." Tag All (as Berge) Audie/Open (as McMillan) Main Offices Capt. Koralova "I think she'll be glad, tell you the truth, sir." Larissa said, "The General's disappearance was hard enough, but now she's playing catch up on both roles of CO and XO, a Major in a General's role, and frankly, if not for General Petrov, those vultures from the IOA would tear her apart." "That's not to say she's not cut out for the job, it's more akin to culture shock, as I'm sure we both can relate from being special forces going to a desk." Larissa sighed, "Training the new kids is all and well, but I miss the field. Got to do a bit of field work a while ago, housecleaning in the Kremlin." OFF Tag Tenjin Jim Miller - October 20, 2013 10:10 AM (GMT) -ON- Briefing Room, SGC Chuckling Jim shook his head and leaned in towards the Delta Sergeant, "Doesn't matter if it's on everyones mind, or that you haven't jinxed us. Yet. It will happen, but we all know that nothing about this place goes as planned, it's like Murphy runs the place." He finished grinning, as he returned his attention to the Commandant and her briefing which had been interrupted by the Major and Specialist. Once dismissed Jim headed for the team room, where he quickly shed his uniform for a cold shower; and a fresh uniform. Like all things the pre-mission process was a routine, a ritual. It differed greatly from operator to operator, but it was gave each of them the peace of mind to do the job they did with the skill and precession that they did. Drying himself Jim quickly pulled the fresh uniform from the locket and traded the towel for the FFW body suit; which was followed by his ACU's. Ensuring he had all of his gear that he kept on his uniform, he pulled the rest of his gear from his locker and finished gearing up. Hefting his assault pack over his shoulder, Jim scooped his helmet from the bench and headed for the armory debating what he would take on this mission. The Mark 17 seemed like over kill as did the Mark 14, and there was no way they'd let him take a Mark 32 through the gate, at least not on a mission like this. So Jim settled on the HK G56 and his shotgun. Turning in the small receipt card for the G56 and the JM Pro, the armorer passed the two weapons over; Jim quickly loaded both; the shotgun going into the gun clips on the assault pack and the G56 was slung over his shoulder. Satisfied he was prepared Jim made his way to the gate room, fishing a Cliff Bar from his vest to munch on as he walked and waited. -OFF- Tag: OPEN Jason Freese - October 21, 2013 02:25 PM (GMT) -ON- "You'll get the rundown soon enough and then you can decide for yourself." He wasn't entirely sure what the Major would consider fun, though he had a general idea since he was flying a desk now-a days Jason nodded with a wry smile as the commandant filled in their new arrivals. He didn’t say much else as he glanced down at his phone to see the message sent from Seige. Now what kind of question was that? However he decided to wait when it came to making a reply. All things considered this as a briefing, normally he wouldn’t even have pulled his phone out but they were doing a recap for the late arrivals. To: Seige From: Ghost "Of course, but i'm still picking the first drink. Introduce you kids to a real beer...though i'm stuck between Chimay and Arrogant Bastard. Both are really good. Both were old team drinks." But now that all was said and done Jason tossed a wave over his shoulder as he walked out. He split from Miller and the others as they a filled out. He yawned, rolling his shoulders. Within a few minutes he as back at his place taking a quick five minute shower to get that sweat her worked up earlier off. Once done he donned the FFW gear and some ACU’s opting for the combat shirt. Overall it was just more comfortable to wear over the coat in general. Once dressed he grabbed his usual bit and made his way to the armory, mauling over hat he should and shouldn't bring. They ere actually meeting with some other beings and this time it was planned, so no uber fubar moments at least they hoped. So chances ere that his usual list of primary’s were out of the question. Upon arrival he went to his locker to get his plate carrier, dropdown holster and a few other tid-bits, getting that situated he secured his knife along his collar. His pack as full of hydration to keep him going, just in case. Nice stash of MRE’s as well. He secured his MP7A! in his universal holster, keeping it collapsed so it would fit, as well as placing the MK. 23’s in their usual spot. As for the primary Jason had decided to grab a HK 416. Fitting it with a VCOG, using the 16.5 inch barrel with backup irons. A foldable grip and bipod mounted just ahead of it. Usual PEQ box just in case. He even packed away some night optics in his kit just in case. Figuring he was done he made his way toward the gate room. All the while his eyes trailed don to the balaclava in his hand. In one sense or another he retained his humanity, it was kind of a safeguard. He could be hat he needed to be with it on, do the things he shouldn’t but had too. With it off he felt…clean almost. That bit as purely psychological, he knew that. He’d be a fool to not understand that but it didn’t stop him from doing so. Of course that made him wonder if he should go without it for this one. A light sigh escaped him as he stuffed it down into his pocket and pulled his glasses on, and brought up his TACPAD to run a systems check. He fished an OD and black baseball cap out of his back pocket, unrolling it somewhat and getting it straightened out and unwrinkled before pulling it on over his head. -OFF- Tags: Smith Seige Open Samantha Lowrey - October 23, 2013 12:41 AM (GMT) ----Maj Thomas Smith---- ----Briefing Room---- ----SGC---- "You'll get the rundown soon enough and then you can decide for yourself." Smiling, Tom just nodded. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, he kept it under the table. QUOTE To: Tom From: Siege "Hey Smith, what's happening today?? Btw you going with them? Been a long time since you've been with the teams man, it'll be good for ya to get in some 'traveling' XD. Anyways, best of luck if you are, and shitty if your not.... Also we all still up for that pub crawl you, me, and Jason were planning?" He quickly began typing one back while listening to the Commandant. QUOTE To: Siege From: Smith Lowrey has asked me to watch SG-3 while he is on paternity leave. This will be my first mission back. And of course we are going on a pub crawl. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he went with the others to get change. Although he hadn't been on a team for awhile, his locker was still there. Opening it up, he got changed. He suddenly noticed that the patch was still SG-4. Sifting through his stuff, he eventually found his old SG-3 patch. Taking his 4s off, he slapped 3s on. Grabbing his backpack, he loaded it up with the usual. First aid kit, spare radio, small tool kit and some other odds and sods. However he had left a bit of space. Heading over to the armoury, he grabbed a Zat, and Intared MP5 and a regular MP5 with a few extra mags. Attaching the Intared MP5 to his vest, he placed the normal one in the bag. He knew he could have just taking normal ammo and swapped over if needed, but he wouldn't want to show his hand to soon. Once everything was sorted, he looked around the room. "Jase, just me and you on SG-3? I know Eastlyn is on LOA, but isn't there anyone else?" He asked. OFF: TAG: Siege, Jason, Open Jason Freese - October 23, 2013 07:49 PM (GMT) -ON- Sgt. Jason "Ghost" Freese Gate Room Jason had his knife out in one hand, Balaclava in the other as he started cutting along the lower portion of the eyeslit, efectively removing the upper portion all together. He opted to wear it as a halfmask instead of not at all. Plus he had more. He removed the hat for a brief second to pull the mask on before returning it to his head. He attention was going to head back to his 416 but Smith grabbed his attention. "Well sir, like you said the Captain is out. Boss man has baby duty and Lieutenant Hutchins is ill. So you're stuck with me it seems. Chances are we'll probably get adhoced though. Seem to be a few holes here and there as it is anyway." -OFF- Tags: Smith Asid Mjolnir - October 24, 2013 09:28 AM (GMT) On: Jonathan smiled, politely, at Larissa. "I got buried alive under a building when someone put a M-995 round through the building above me, top to bottom." He said, dryly. "They decided some light duty leading the SGC for a bit would be a good change of pace." Jonathan looked at the door to what had been his mentor's office. "Yeah, how's everyone holding up with the General gone?" He asked, quietly. "They seem, from what I've read, to be surviving, but what sort of impact did it make on them, from your observations? I mean, I can't exactly fill his shoes, but I can bring my own brand of crazy to the table." Off: Tag Larissa Audie Mjolnir - October 25, 2013 12:56 AM (GMT) ON "I think this'll be an easy mission so long as we avoid time travel, nanites or knights." Stephanie said with a grin. "Light duty, should be easier on the back." Audie laughed. "Well, we can only hope...Hope for the best and prepare for the worst or something like that, right?" She was grateful for the support and while it helped considerably, she still had to fight to keep a positive outlook. "Maybe we'll actually find something useful..and safe!" She laughed again as she started to gear up. "Hey, we might even be able to help them with something for a change, right?" It really would be nice to have the teams come back intact without any major injuries. Birds of a Feather Birds of a Feather